


your voice calms me

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ticking sounds of the desk clock in the room and the breathing sounds were the only things he could hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your voice calms me

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to write this. Idk why.  
> I'm still hurt of what happened but past was in past and people have to move on. So yeah :((  
> And I'm also sad about Mats. Hope he'll get better soon ;;

When the tone stopped ringing, he knew by then the person he called had picked up the phone. No one said anything though. He waited.

The silence was thickening but he was not one to complain. He wasn't even sure why he called. He wanted to ask if the person on the other line was okay and if he could do anything, yet he knew it would only hurt the pride. And it's not like he would love it either if someone asked that question to him. If anything, he hated the pity they both gave to him if his club lost in a match. The reason he wanted to call was just to make sure that the other would be alright and just a reminder that he's there if the other needed someone. Although he was certain Cathy had already done the job, but he just wanted to let Mats know that he understood the pain, the agony of losing something that was there, and the burdens everyone put on Mats.

Being a captain itself also put him on the same shoes with Mats. He waited.

Listening to the heaving sounds of breathing from each other. Benedikt didn't pry Mats to speak, not pushing the latter by saying some nonsense sympathy.

The ticking sounds of the desk clock in his room and the breathing sounds were the only things he could hear. And he could feel the tense they had somewhere in the beginning was slowly diminished and turned into a comfortable one.

"Thank you," He could hear Mats finally said. He somehow could figure the expression when Mats said it.

Sad.

Depressed.

Agitated.

And perhaps a little relief by the sound of it.

Benedikt let a breathe. "You're welcome."

"I'll get well soon," continued Mats. 

Benedikt just nodded even though he knew Mats couldn't see it. "You better be," hissed him, but there was like a teasing beneath it.

Mats laughed, not that hard or that happy but still laughing and Benedikt knew it was enough for now. For him. _For them._

"You'll be the first one to _prove_ it, don't worry." He could imagine now Mats was grinning. That fellow.

"I guess so. Good night then, you'll need as much rest as you could get."

There was no reply from Mats and Benedikt got worried suddenly. He didn't get the chance to speak as Mats beat him to it.

"I will. Thank you, Benni."

_"I love you, you know that?"_ was left unsaid.

"You're welcome, Mats. Now be a good boy and get better!"

They didn't speak much after that (not that they had something to talk anymore). So after that, they bid their goodbye, wished each other a sweat dream and hang up the phone. They went to sleep with a better feeling - especially Mats - and thanks to the voice of the other.


End file.
